


Going Home / Father and Son

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bring your toothpaste, Sugar level 1000, Waffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Therapy shorts: Feilong, Asami and Takaba go to HK to end his business there and pick up Tao; Tao's thoughts on this turn of events





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first two Therapy shorts, but since the first is very short and the second is basically Tao's POV of the first, I'm posting them together as two chapters of one fic. Written Oct 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

They went with him the day he went back to Hong Kong. They were at his side for the negotiations, Asami providing cool terror, Akihito providing hot distraction. By the time the contracts were drawn up and signed, the other family had signed away half its profits to the new properties and were glad to do it.

They were there when he entered the house for the last time, as he went from room to room saying goodbye. He told them his memories about each of the rooms. By the time they reached his old bedroom, Asami was so angry he threw him on the bed and fucked him mercilessly, Akihito holding him, so his last most vivid memory of the place would be of the three of them, together.

They had their arms around him as he said goodbye to his father and brother, his face unreadable in the afternoon sun. They said their goodbyes to the dead as well, each secretly wishing them to Hell. 

They opened their arms to welcome Tao, now a son and nephew. The boy ran into the embrace he'd longed for, his father in dreams becoming father in reality. His new Uncle Akihito gave him a camera and promised to teach him to shoot photos. His father gave him a baseball and mitt, and told him they would play together, and that he could join a team if he wanted. 

They took Fei's hands and pulled him out to the car, Tao too. As they did, Fei looked his last upon the house. It was now in the hands of another family. His empire would be a part of the Japanese underworld. He got into the car without a second thought. The four of them drove towards the airport, looking ahead, never looking back.

They all walked into their home together, Tao tearing up the stairs with Akihito chasing him, Asami and Fei, arms around waists, smiling, following. They stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. Autumn was outside, the palette golds and reds and browns. But spring was inside, colored with smiles and laughter and love.


	2. Father and Son

Tao slipped between the fresh sheets of his new bed. He couldn't believe all that had happened the last few days. The call from Tokyo, saying Master Feilong was finally coming home. The news that Master Feilong was leaving his family home to live in Tokyo permanently. The orders for him to pack, because he too was going along.

That last had been a relief. For a short time, he'd thought he was to be abandoned. That he'd lose his father for a second time. Oh, he never let Master Feilong know, but when he talked to him in his head, sometimes he liked to pretend and call him Father. He had held back his tears at the announcement of the move, as a good servant would. But when he heard he was included in the move, he couldn't restrain them and he wept for joy.

The other servants had smiled and patted his head, calling him a silly child. As if Master Feilong would leave his Tao behind.

When Master Feilong had arrived it was with his former enemies in tow. But that wasn't the greatest shock. The servants stood and stared in amazement at their master who was joking, smiling, happy. They were used to him being cool and collected and in control. They had occasionally seen him in cold rages. They had never seen him happy. 

Tao had been jealous for a moment. Until those warm eyes had turned to him, and though he could not believe it, lit up more.

"Tao! Come here! I've missed you so." And those arms had been held out and opened wide, waiting for him. His world had spun for a second, then he'd dashed forward with such force he'd nearly knocked his master over. Laughter and tears mingled as he'd tried to catch his breath, his face buried in Master Feilong's cheongsam.

"This is your Uncle Ryuichi." Master Feilong had indicated the tall stern man standing beside him.

_Uncle...?_ He'd wanted to ask, but trusted his master.

He'd bowed, Japanese style, as he'd been taught. "I'm honored to meet you, sir." 

His uncle had nodded, staring at him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable.

"And this is your Uncle Akihito." Master Feilong had turned to the smiling young man on his other side. Tao had liked him immediately.

This one had ruffled his hair and given him a quick hug and a gift. A camera. He'd never had a way to store his memories. He would follow Master Feilong and take many pictures.

"I'm a photographer," the young man had said. "I'll teach you how to use it. We can take some shots of Tokyo as soon as we get home. Just don't let your Uncle Ryuichi near the film."

His new Uncles had exchanged mock glares, but he could see the love between them. Perhaps the stern one was not so bad after all.

Then Master Feilong had given him a baseball mitt and ball, and told him they'd play together. He knew his master held some fascination for the game but he didn't understand it. Still, any gift from Master Feilong was to be cherished.

There had been one more present though. 

He swallowed, tears once again flowing down his cheeks. He hugged his pillow and buried his face in it.

_"I hope you don't mind Tao, but I've formally adopted you. You're my son now. Really, I've always seen you that way. Now it's just legal."_

He sobbed silently in his new room. His father. Master Feilong had wanted to be his father. 

His emotions had been running high all day and once again they were overflowing. A hand gently squeezed his shoulder, then strong arms lifted him to rest on a lap. He leaned his head against Master Feilong's chest, breathing in the familiar scent of the sandalwood and jasmine that were stored with his silks. 

A murmur from the hallway caught his attention, and he turned his head, squinting against the hall light. There were two shadows in the doorway. The shorter one pulled the taller one back, then reached out and closed the door, leaving his master and him in privacy.

He still didn't quite understand what was happening in the household. Master Feilong said he was married to the other two men. He didn't know you could marry one man, much less two. But whatever was going on, it made his master very happy, and really, that's all that mattered to him. He could easily live with it. He already got along well with his Uncle Akihito. He was more like a brother than an uncle. 

The other one, Uncle Ryuichi, had lightened up a bit once they left Hong Kong. He seemed kind of wild. Like an animal tamed to only one hand. Or two, in this case. Tao was reminded of his master in early days. Perhaps Uncle Ryuichi needed someone to take care of him too, with a gentle yet stern hand. Then he would be tame with Tao also. Tao would start that project in the morning.

Master Feilong began rubbing his back in gentle circles, the touch soothing and relaxing. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever held him like this before. His mother, perhaps. He didn't know. He just knew he never wanted it to end.

His master's voice was soft, but rumbled in the chest under his ear. "This has been a bit much for you, hasn't it? I'm sorry to spring everything on you at once. We wanted to get it over with quickly. I wanted you to be a part of this family as soon as possible. But I didn't stop to ask, did I?"

Master Feilong lifted his chin so they were looking at each other. "Do you think you can be happy here, Tao? We're not exactly a conventional family, but we do love each other. If you want something else, however, I will arrange it."

Panic flooded him. He clutched at the man holding him. "No! No, please. Don't make me leave. I want to stay with you, always."

The arms around him tightened, pulling him close to that warm, broad chest. A soft laugh arose within it. "Tao, you are being silly again. Why would I take the trouble of adopting you and bringing you all the way to Tokyo, just to make you leave? If you leave, it will be entirely your decision. And I may not let you go, even then." 

He looked up in surprise, blinking tears away. Master Feilong was wearing one of his stern looks, but it was the one he wore when he was playing with Tao, something that was all too rare. "It would be entirely too much trouble to get rid of you at this point. Though of course if you continue to break my porcelain, I may change my mind."

The teasing reassured him the way nothing else would have. When his master teased him, all was right with the world. 

More sure of himself, he teased back. "You wouldn't kick me out even then, Master Fei. You're hopeless without me. Your hair is a rat's nest if I'm not around to care for it. I'll bet you looked like a witch the whole time you were away. And I'm the only one who makes tea the way you prefer it."

Master Feilong sighed heavily. "I suppose you are correct. I'll have to keep you around, if only for your tea." 

His master pushed him away a little and looked down into his eyes. "But Tao, seriously, you will not attend me anymore. You're no longer my servant. You're my son. We'll have to break that habit of servitude." 

Tao tilted his head playfully and looked up into the serious eyes, trying to lighten them again. "Then I'll try to be more disobedient, and you must try not to beat me for it."

Master Feilong shook his head, but Tao saw the suppressed smile. "A son should be more respectful of his father. I may have to beat you daily."

"I'll boil your tea leaves."

Mock outrage. "You wouldn't dare!"

Tao lost the battle when the tickling began.

"And thus all fall before the mighty Liu Feilong." He laid the giggling boy down on the bed, then lay next to him, taking him into the shelter of his arms.

"Tao," his master said softly, kissing his forehead, "when I look back on my life, and remember those things that were best, you will be among them. You may not understand this right now in your life, but I couldn't have lived without you. Today one of my greatest wishes came true, when you became my son."

Tao snuggled into the warmth next to him. He found himself hugged tight again, and felt a kiss in his hair. His happiness was so great that some of it burst out of him. "I love you so much. Father." 

He added that last shyly, then buried his nose in silk, all his bravery used up in his declaration.

The responding voice was thick with emotion. "I love you too, Tao. My son."

They lay there for a long time that night, holding each other, sometimes talking, sometimes just listening to the other breathe, blanketed by love, until they fell asleep. 

\--

Tao dreamed he walked on green fields under an open blue sky, searching for something that was calling him. An older man suddenly stood before him, and handed him a ball. He spoke without moving his lips. _Thank you for giving him what I could not. Please take care of him._ Then he smiled and turned Tao around.

Tao saw a figure in the distance. A figure with long black flyaway hair. Standing. Waiting. He glanced behind himself but the other man was gone. He looked at the baseball in his hand, now resting in his new mitt. He threw the ball in a long arc and held his breath. It was caught easily. Tao laughed, full of joy, and raced across the fields to join his father.

 

~end~


End file.
